Cackletta
Cackletta is an evil witch, and the main antagonist and final boss of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Biography Cackletta's goal was to get the Beanstar, so she could make all her wishes of taking over the Beanbean Kingdom come true. To awaken it, she would need a pure and beautiful voice to awaken the Beanstar. Only Princess Peach possessed such a voice, so Cackletta and her servant, Fawful, stole Peach's voice - or so they thought. Prince Peasley, who knew of Cackletta's plan, told Peach, and they disguised a Birdo as her, so that Cackletta stole her voice instead of Peach's. When Mario, Luigi, and Bowser set out to stop her, she sent Fawful after them, and he shot down the Koopa Cruiser. Cackletta also transformed Prince Peasley into the monster, Dragohoho, and sealed him inside an egg, but he was turned back to normal by the Mario Bros. Cackletta invaded the Beanbean Kingdom, forcing Queen Bean to eat a Belly Blech Worm, turning her into a monster. Disguised as Lady Lima, she tricked the Mario Bros. into fixing the pipes to deactivate the Beanstar's security. Cackletta took the Beanstar and set Queen Bean on Mario and Luigi, but they defeated her and got Chuckola Reserve to make her spit out the worm and return to normal. Cackletta and Fawful took the Beanstar to Woohoo Hooniversity to use Peach Bots, with the voice that they still thought was that of Peach, to awaken the Beanstar. In the process, Cackletta transformed all the professors into Laser Snifits, who, upon being defeated by Mario, would not return to normal, but die. Cackletta activated the Peach Bots, and the Birdo's voice made the Beanstar go insane and smash a hole through the floor. Mario and Luigi fought Cackletta and defeated her. She was mortally wounded, but Fawful sucked her soul into his helmet to save her, destroying his body. However, both she and Fawful were knocked into the distance by Prince Peasley. Fawful eventually found Bowser lying unconcsious at Stardust Fields, and implanted Cackletta's soul inside him, and she possessed him, transforming into the monster Bowletta. Bowletta kidnapped Princess Peach in Bowser's Koopa Clown Car at Little Fungitown, so she could use her voice to activate the Beanstar, which had split into four pieces, so she told Mario and Luigi to find the pieces for her and put them back together. Once they got the Beanstar whole again, Bowletta told them to meet her at her base in Joke's End. Fawful saw through the Mario Bros. plan to trick him and Bowletta with a fake Beanstar, and took the real one; however, both he and Bowletta fell for their backup plan, to disguise Luigi as Peach so that Bowletta would think the real Peach was a fake. They gave her back and took Luigi, who escaped from them on the repaired Koopa Cruiser and jumped out with the Beanstar. Angry at losing the Beanstar again, Bowletta set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom and took Bowser's floating castle, which she used to attack the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario and Luigi got there by flying Blablanadon, and she sent the seven Koopalings after them. The Mario Bros. defeated them and Fawful before fighting Bowletta. They seemingly defeated her, but she tricked them with a Time Bob-omb and inhaled them. Inside Bowser's stomach, Mario and Luigi, still barely alive, fought Cackletta's soul. After a long battle, they defeated her, and she was completely destroyed, returning Bowser to normal. Battle First time The first time Cackletta is fought, she has 300 HP. She attacks by creating black holes that go underneath Mario and Luigi, which, if it sucks them up, not only damages them but makes them heavier. She uses this attack at the beginning, and never again until near the end. She can also strike them with lightning, which must be jumped over. Which hand(s) she raises indicates which brother she is about to attack. She also splits into three, and if either of the two fakes are attacked, it turns into bats, which must be jumped over and will poison Mario or Luigi if it hits them. Second time When Mario and Luigi fight Cackletta's soul as the final boss, she has 1200 HP. The battle starts out with Mario and Luigi at 1 HP each, so they must recover on their first turn, Ultra Nuts or Max Nuts being effective here. Her right hand attacks with fireballs that the Mario Bros. must jump over, and her left hand with an energy ball that they must hit back and forth (and is overall easier and quicker). They also may attack by stretching out to try and grab the Mario Bros. This is easily countered with the hammer. Her head attacks by shooting an energy ball at Mario or Luigi, which they must hit with their hammer until it is destroyed. If both hands are still there, her head can also attack by having her arms swing around, and the Mario Bros. must jump over it. To damage her, Mario and Luigi must first defeat both her hands, and then her head. This will reveal her heart, which is her weak point (and ironically the only part of her that can't be healed). When her heart is revealed, her head and hands will regenerate, and her heart will heal them during its turn. Her heart must be attacked, Bros. moves being very effective. As she takes more damage, her attacks become harder or longer, and she gains new ones (which usually remain the same). She summons an apparition of Fawful (who was seemingly killed earlier, implying that it is a ghost, but really this is just an apparition, as the real Fawful is still alive and well), which shoots energy balls at the Mario Bros., first shooting at the one whom he isn't directly in front of. These must be jumped over. The jumping over fireballs and the hitting energy balls back and forth get longer, as does spinning her arms. Once she takes even more damage, Cackletta will use an eye laser attack that will freeze the screen for a while, and then she will fire. Whichever of her eyes are down during the eye laser indicates which brother she will attack, and when her eyes flash, this is the time to jump, as the screen is about to freeze. If the targeted one is in midair when the time freezes, the laser will miss. If the targeted one is on the ground, or the untargeted is in the air, then he will be hit. Cackletta may often target both or neither. Also, on occasion, the hands switch around as they stretch, but are still not too hard to counter. Eventually, Cackletta's spin attack becomes harder, and is arguably the hardest move to dodge, as she constantly changes altitude of her arms (though her eyes serve as an indication of this) and her arms move faster. Her giant energy ball attack changes to several energy balls appearing. Blue ones do nothing, while the purple ones go after Mario, and the green ones go after Luigi, and must be hit back at her with the hammer. The energy balls randomly appear, and when a purple one appears, it will disappear and then reappear in front of Mario, and will attack him unless hit back. It is the same with Luigi and the green energy balls, and if the player keeps a close eye on these, they are easier than her spin attack. Category:Main antagonists Category:Final bosses Category:Bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Murderers Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Beanish Category:Peach kidnappers Category:Deceased